Per Nascondere Nel Cielo
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Flying wasn't too difficult once you had wings. Tsuna knew this. Running, however, was a completely different story. If only he could run from Reborn, then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. Sequel to Correre Verso il Cielo.
1. To Move On

The second Tsuna met the strange baby claiming to be his tutor, he ran.

It was four months ago that the brunet realized he had little to no purpose to go to school. Everyone bullied him, his attraction to his crush was slowly disappearing and everything taught there was boring. Slowly, the boy found himself skipping school more and more, if only to walk through the city or lock himself in his room. It wasn't until now that his mother confronted him about it.

"Tsu-kun, a home tutor is coming today." 'Oh hell no!' Those were the words that had him scrambling to put his street clothes on -a pair of jeans and a white hoodie with orange trimmings- and bolt out of there. Grabbing only his wallet and cell phone, he vaulted over the stairs and out the door. He was only stopped when he almost tripped over a baby in a fedora.

"Ciaossu~!" The baby said in obvious Italian (although how he knew it was Italian, he wasn't sure), causing Tsuna's thoughts to go haywire. 'Who is this?' 'Where's the home tutor?' 'Is he lost?'.

Crouching down to the kid's eye level, Tsuna wondered what the kid was even doing here, "Hey, are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Before the kid could respond, a resounding "TSU-KUN!" came from inside the house. No doubt his mother was irritated at him for vaulting over her stairs and running away again.

Biting his lip, Tsuna turned back to the kid in obvious discomfort. "Look, I can't help you right now, but if you go to my mother, the woman who will be barging out of that door, she'll be able to take you to wherever you need to go. I gotta go before she catches me!" Running around the strange baby in the fedora, the brunet bolted down the street, climbing over the fence and headed into the city.

Taking a break from running ten minutes later, the boy tightened his shoelaces and pulled his hood over his head before walking the rest of the way to his unknown destination. It didn't take long for the taller buildings to come into view, Namimori was a small town, after all. So Tsuna stuck to the crowds that were erupting, naturally blending into the background before taking a seat at a park bench.

Tsuna wondered when things had changed for him. It still felt the same, but ever since he woke up in that abandoned apartment a few months ago he felt . . .unnerved, to say the least. His homework suddenly felt ten times easier and his body lighter, more graceful. Still, he kept his grades on the low side for fear of being accused of cheating and hid his athletic prowess from the . . .less forgiving of his peers.

That wasn't even the weirdest part. It was the feelings he held for his parents and peers as well. He still loved his mother, but there were times when he just felt so tired with having to deal with her. The smoldering hate he used to carry around for his father was gone, replaced with an indifference that Tsuna didn't even know he was capable of feeling. It almost felt like he didn't even have a father. Hell, he started referring to the man as 'Iemitsu' instead of 'dad' in his head. His crush on Kyoko-chan had dulled to friendly affection and his fear of Mochida was more annoyance than actual fear.

He still held a healthy fear of the prefect, Hibari, but it was more . . .cautionary then panicked. Like he knew that he wasn't at Hibari's level and probably shouldn't engage him, even accidentally. So, with that thought, he started arriving to school on time, if he even bothered to come.

What freaked him out the most though was that all of these changes happened literally overnight. That wasn't normal no matter how you looked at it.

Looking at the time on his phone, Tsuna decided that his mom had probably cooled down enough for him to go home. Letting down his hood, the brunet was about to get up before he heard a strangely familiar high-pitched voice, "Ciaossu." Looking over next to him, Tsuna saw the strange baby from earlier. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Blinking in confusion; the teen debated with himself whether or not he should answer the kid.

Before he could really make up his mind, his mouth moved ahead of him, "A-ah, I am. And who might you be. . . ?" It felt strange addressing a baby with such a polite demeanor, but something told him that this was the right thing to do. Maybe it was that smirk that seemed to be ever-present on the infant's face.

A smirk appeared on the fedora-wearing baby's face, causing a shiver to run down Tsuna's spine. "I am your new tutor, Reborn."

Oh fuck. The brunet could only hope that his legs could carry him far enough. Whoever this . . .Reborn was, he was dangerous. Tsuna's instincts were going haywire, telling him to get out of there.

Hands shaking, Tsuna jumped up and ran in a random direction. Desperately looking for a way to break the infant's line of sight that he instinctively knew was trained on his back. Dodging around corners and jumping over fences, Tsuna tried to shake Reborn off his tail.

Falling down a couple times and quickly running out of breath., the boy finally made it home. Ignoring his mother's enthusiastic cries about the home tudor being 'absolutely adorable', Tsuna went straight to his room and locked the door behind him.

He didn't hesitate to grab an old, tattered backpack and began stuffing clothes into it. He was just about to pack his toothbrush when he heard a distinct 'click' from his bedroom window. Freezing, Tsuna could feel his lungs try to take in as minimal air as possible in an effort to quiet himself. A bead of sweat ran down his neck as he tilted his head to the side to look at the figure in the window. It was the baby.

"Running, Dame-Tsuna?" Asked Reborn as he cocked his gun to the brunet's head. Tsuna started to panic, a shriek on his lips as cold metal made contact with his head. "So . . .does this mean you know who I am?"

Swallowing tightly in an effort to bury his shriek, Tsuna only shook his head, not trusting his voice. He prayed that the gun held to his head wasn't real and was only a toy. He was able to tell, however, that it wasn't. How he knew, he couldn't say. But every fiber of his being was telling him to get out of that room.

"Hm, if you don't know who I am, then why were you running?" The infant's voice sounded calm, but Tsuna could hear a steely edge embedded into it.

Trying his best not to scream, the boy answered in a soft, nearly unused voice, "I-I d-didn't want Na-, I mean, Ka-chan to find me at the t-time." That was why he ran in the first place. "W-when I met you, I d-didn't want a t-tudor, so I t-thought that leaving for a f-few days would settle things d-down." He neglected to tell the baby of the dangerous feeling he held in his gut and the fact that he was planning on running away for a few weeks instead of a few days. He hoped that his half-truths would be enough for now.

Reborn stared at his new student, mentally comparing the file he was given to the child in front of him.

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi or 'Tsuna'. 'Dame-Tsuna' to his peers. 'Tsu-kun' to his mother. Thirteen years old. Has been prone to disappearing for days on end or coming home late since the age of ten. Presumably to get away from other children who seek to bully him. Grades: below average. Athletic ability: minimal.'_

Rattling off the facts in his head, the hitman snorted softly before lowering his gun. _'An overall coward with no friends and no capabilities. Still, I feel like I'm missing something. A supposedly athletically inept boy was able to run and jump away from me at that speed? Granted it wasn't nearly enough to get rid of me. However, I will admit that I almost lost sight of him in that crowd of people. Not to mention he was able to recognize my gun as real at only a glance. Not to mention he hasn't once treated me like a child since we've traded words. Maybe it's his Hyper Intuition? Has it awakened already?'_

Watching the gun lower itself from the corner of his eyesight, the brunet sighed in relief and sank to his knees. He was going to have nightmares of babies holding guns to his head for weeks. Looking over at the baby, Tsuna could only sigh before sitting down cross-legged. It was no use running away now. He was caught. At least he hadn't shrieked in front of his supposed 'tutor'. That would have set him up for more ridicule than he was already dealing with.

"Dame-Tsuna!" barked Reborn, annoyed at the abruptly teenagerish display of ignoring him, "I am a hitman, Reborn and I am here to train you to become the Vongola Decimo."

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!?"

* * *

**Me: It's here! The sequel! Hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. To Fight or To Fly

**Me: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with college and midterms and such, so I hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

The next few days were just a mixture of humiliation, paranoia and fear. Tsuna was not impressed with Leon (a fact he kept solely to himself, lest he got castrated). It wasn't even the fact that the gun would be shot at him 24/7. It was more of the feeling that the creepy lizard was watching him. There were also the bullets that Reborn would threaten him with periodically, by never actually shot him with. When he asked the tiny Hitman why, the only answer he got was, '_Dame-Tsuna, I'm not going to explain everything to you. Figure it out.' _It was at that point that he just gave up, not wanting to deal with his tutor.

Tsuna _hated _training. He doubted it was even really _training_. All the _fucking _baby did was point a gun at him and instructed him to run for his life. Not only that, but he was forced to go to school_._ Every. Day. His teachers were mildly surprised about this, commenting here and there, but overall ignoring him in favor for the other students. He couldn't care less, and he would have slept in class if he couldn't feel his devil tutor's eyes on the back of his skull for half the day.

He mourned his once peaceful life as he went through another set of _math _problems. He didn't know why his tutor insisted on giving him harder problems than was necessary, but he supposed it was because the baby wanted him to be the best. Either way, the problems were simple . . .well . . .simpler than usual. He still got most wrong just to be safe.

Tsuna tapped his pencil against the sheet of problems, brow furrowed in frustration. It wasn't the math that was bothering him (though, if he were being honest with himself, this particular set was a deal more challenging than what he was used to) What bothered him at the moment was the _unsettling _rise in abilities that he had gained.

He wasn't as stupid as he led people to believe. (Okay, he was oblivious at times, but that was mostly due to a mixture of ignorance and inexperience.) He knew that sudden bursts of growth like this didn't happen without a little prompting. A growth spurt maybe? Possibly him just growing up in general? Either way, he was going to let it go. He had no explanation and he doubted he would find one. Still . . .why did he feel so . . .lonely thinking about it?

Shaking his head, the teenager looked back down to his problems, writing out another one in his notebook. His hand was cramping with the amount of writing he had been doing for the past few days, trying to make it look like he was paying attention in class. He made sure to glance up to the board to ensure that the teacher wouldn't give him a hard time.

He didn't really like Nezu-sensei, even if the man had graduated from Tokyo University. He was also the only teacher who didn't enjoy Tsuna's steadily increasing grades. Nezu would often claim that he was cheating, or that there was an error in the corrections. It had even gone as far as him creating mistakes on Tsuna's paper.

Today, the class had earned a transfer student. Gokudera Hayato. From Italy. _Yeah, Italy. Where the Mafia is from. One guess as to why he's here. _Even with Tsuna's obliviousness, he could tell that this person was here either as an assassin, bodyguard or part of Reborn's spartan training. From the distaste the silver-haired boy had shown him, he guessed it was either training or killing. _Oh wait, _the brunet thought to himself as yet another test was passed out, _that's two guesses._ The thirteen-year-old wondered when the voice in his head became so sarcastic.

The bell resonated throughout the school, signaling break time. Tsuna got up, yawning before heading out to the vending machines for a snack. He had just rounded the corner when he bumped into three thugs, all who were smirking and not wearing their uniform correctly. They also smelled heavily of cigarettes, Tsuna vaguely wondered how they got in the school unharmed with Hibari on the loose.

"Oi, oi, oi what do we have here?" The three thugs circled him like a hawk, beady eyes glaring into his skull as they sized him up as prey. "A little lost bunny."

On any other day, Tsuna would have kept his head down and take the small beating they offered with no complaint. Today however, he was hungry from missing breakfast (thanks to a certain tutor of his), tired because he couldn't sleep and anxious because of the new kid. So when the thug's hand reached out to grab the front of his shirt, the brunet stepped back, letting meaty fingers miss the fabric by a centimeter and making him stumble. The shock of all three of them allowed Tsuna to dance around them with an unusual display of grace before running around the corner and up the closest wall.

He watched as they shouted after him and ran passed his wall in an attempt to catch what would've been their new victim. He waited a full minute before jumping down the wall, staring down the way they went. Wincing at the thought of the beating he would receive later, Tsuna turned around to head back to the safety of the classroom, only to come face to face with a vaguely interested Hibari.

Tsuna didn't even bother to explain himself, it was common knowledge that getting Hibari's attention was a bad thing, even if you didn't do anything wrong. Instead he ran the opposite direction going around the corner, only to come to a pair of glaring green eyes. Today just really wasn't his day.

Gokudera Hayato seemed to just ooze hatred and loathing as he took in the sight of the little brunet in front of him. Tsuna himself was unamused as Reborn popped up out of nowhere, demanding that he fight.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is Smoking Bomb Hayato, your first opponent." The baby looked so damn smug with that smirk.

"So if I kill this wimp, I'll get the Vongola position?" The silver-haired boy inquired.

Irritation flooded Tsuna's veins. Adrenaline followed, making the boy's mind process through his vocabulary to try and find a suitable word to tell them both. "_Fottiti!"_ He spat, earning raised eyebrows from both of them. In fact, Gokudera's mouth looked like it was hanging open slightly.

Reborn look mildly surprised, but mostly annoyed for some reason. "Where did you learn that, Dame-Tsuna?" His tone sounded almost accusatory. The silverette seemed to get the message and pulled out something that suspiciously looked like dynamite.

Tsuna, however, didn't pick this up and only rolled his eyes. "The first thing you learn of _any _language is the swear words. You deaf? Or did you want me to repeat it in Japanese? _Go fuck yourself!" _His patience had snapped and he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with a fight right now, especially one he didn't want to be apart of. "I'm tired, _at school against my will, _hungry_, _annoyedand_, _ohyeah_, at school against my will! _So excuse me for not wanting to deal with your bullshit right now _Reborn." _The boy turned his head to Gokudera, obviously displeased with him as well. "And you! Why do you want to be the tenth generation Vongola boss anyway? It's an annoying and frankly a stupid career choice that's probably only filled with killing and paper-pushing. You know what? You can take it because I'm not interested!"

It was an explosion that woke him up from his ranting and spurred him into jumping to his left. He looked at the burnt ground, blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. "Once again, Dame-Tsuna. If you don't fight you will die."

'_Fuck that. Fuck that from fucking fucksville of Fuckington.' _Now, Tsuna wasn't usually one to swear, even inside his mind. But that particular line seemed to echo at him. Almost like he had heard it from someone else before. So now, when he found himself particularly frustrated, he would catch himself repeating that line under his breath or loudly in his head.

Reborn, who was able to read minds, was probably hearing this at the exact moment. Which was why Tsuna kept repeating it in his head. He wanted the Hitman to know just how upset he was.

No, scratch that. He was not upset. He was livid, horrified and annoyed that such a thing was happening to him.

He ran up the side of a low school wall, using whatever strength he had to climb up it. An explosion was heard behind him, shaking him a bit, but he ignored it in favor of climbing up to a windowsill. He then went sideways, dodging explosives as he went from window to window.

"Stop dodging like a coward!" yelled out Gokudera, obviously peeved with Tsuna's choice of escape.

Almost missing a step, Tsuna stumbled slightly before scrambling down the wall, narrowly avoiding his death in the process. _I'm not good enough at climbing yet, _he thought to himself, reaching ground level before sprinting around a corner and into a dead end. _Shit! _Today really wasn't his lucky day.

_"Double bomb-" _a voice said in barely conceived rage. The next moment, a barrage of dynamite came crashing on Tsuna's head. Caramel eyes widened in dismay as he frantically looked for a way out. Seeing none, the boy began to panic. He watched as the dynamite was falling, almost like it was in slow-motion. A distant voice whispered in his ear as everything else was put aside as background noise.

'_Remember to use your instincts. Thinking before executing takes too long, let your subconscious do that for you. That's the point of training. Making sure that these move are practically instinct.'_

The brunette sprang into action. Grabbing a handful of dynamite before putting his hand over the flames. He ignored the sting that came with putting out fire with his bare hands and continued with the next handful. It wasn't long until he came up to the last dynamite, although it was too late to put it out. Instead, Tsuna through it high above his head, praying that it didn't damage any of the surrounding buildings.

"Che- Triple Bomb!" Before he had time to rest, the thirteen-year old boy was rushed into action again, stamping out the flames he spotted.

He was so into his task that he didn't notice how the dynamite was never actually close enough to cause damage. In fact, he instead was putting out the explosives around his supposed opponent. Gokudera and Reborn, however, had noticed the entire thing. Gokudera with growing admiration and Reborn with satisfaction, if not a slight glint of suspicion in his black eyes.

When it was all done, Tsuna was on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at his severely burnt hands and winced at the bubbling white skin and red blisters that had already formed. Still, the boy knew that it looked worse than it actually was.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Blinking in shock, Tsuna looked down at the kneeling figure in front of him. He wondered what was going on, seeing as how the figure was Gokudera and he didn't think this suited him image. "I was wrong! You are worthy to be the tenth generation head of Vongola! Please accept me as your subordinate!"

The brunette could feel a headache forming. This . . .was just what he didn't need. Sighing the boy looked up at the clear-blue sky, pondering what kind of life decisions he made that must have lead him to this. "Gokudera-kun, please don't bow to me." He said, his tone laced in weariness. "I don't even want to be Vongola Decimo, so I don't need a subordinate." If he hadn't been paying any attention, Tsuna would have missed the hidden devastation on the silver-haired boy's face. "But-" He spout out, not sure how to continue without hurting the other's feelings. "I could . . .use a friend?"

This seemed to be the right answer, as Gokudera immediately perked up. "Yes, Tenth!"

"And stop calling me 'Tenth'!"

"Yes, Tenth!"

Tsuna groaned as he put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long week.


	3. To Be Watched

It took Tsuna a couple of days, but eventually he convinced Gokudera to call him by his name. Even still, being called 'Tsuna-sama' was a bit weird and unnerving if he was being truthful. It looked like the silver-haired boy was here to stay, either way and it wasn't long before Reborn had even convinced the young genius to help the brunette with his studies. It helped a lot, even if he was lost on most of the technicalities that Gokudera presented.

Tsuna was even getting a handle on reigning in Gokudera's temper. However, there were times where even he couldn't stop the raging silverette. This just so happened to be one of those times.

The brunette had just earned a sixty-three on his latest science quiz, which in his mind, wasn't bad considering how far he'd come. Also, he was sure that Reborn would have him redo the problems he got wrong eight times over. However, when Nezu-sensei came over to rap on him for his abysmal grades, Gokudera quickly went into a frenzy.

Tsuna stood at the principal's office, an annoyed look etched into his face. He didn't blame Gokudera (okay, maybe he did a little bit) for freaking out over his mistreatment. He was stunned by the loyalty that the silver-head boy showed for him and was happy that he had someone to call his friend. He looked over at the accusing teacher and stopped himself from glaring the man down.

He ignored the conversation around him in favor of the open window. Looking out at the nice day, Tsuna wondered, not for the first time, when he just stopped . . .caring. His thoughts were shook when he heard an eerie silence fall on the group behind him. Curiosity took him as he turned around to see just what had Nezu-sensei stop ranting.

"We'll dig up the capsule! Just you watch!" Gokudera roared at the older man. Tsuna wondered when his mind left him and just what he had missed.

Thankfully, his questions were answered when Nezu-sensei yelled back, "Fine! But if you can't dig up the time capsule under the playground you're both expelled!" Tsuna watched as Gokudera stormed out, causing the brunette to sigh and rub his forehead, just what had he been dragged into. Grabbing his bag, the boy started heading out, but not before giving a nod to the principal first.

When he reached the playground, Tsuna was amazed that the bomber had not broken through the ground yet. Although, it did seem like he was just putting dynamite on random places, instead of actually trying to find the time capsule. It wasn't like the school could offer him much anyway and with being expelled he could probably convince his mother to move away from this town and to somewhere that didn't mind him being a loser.

"So you're just going to let both of you be expelled?" The baby's voice echoed to Tsuna's right. Glancing over to the tiny hitman, the brunette wondered how he moved so quickly and so quietly at the same time. "Practice, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna huffed, irritated that Reborn was reading his mind. _But of course, _he _can have a private life. God forbid that anyone else does._ A hammer found its way on his head, causing him to double over from the pain. "Don't be rude." Glancing over at the silverette, the baby sighed. "Look at your friend, Dame-Tsuna."

Perking up, the brunette looked over at the bomber who was now screaming obscenities in Italian. He furrowed his brow in confusion before turning back to his so-called tutor. "This is the first time you've called him my 'friend'. What gives?"

A cold stare found it's way to the thirteen-year-old boy. "There are circumstances where he is your subordinate and others where he is your friend." Tsuna didn't flinch back like he usually did; instead he gained a thoughtful expression. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that Tsuna left to go and join Gokudera.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari remembered the little herbivore. He remembered the spiky hair and weak demeanor. He remembered when the other herbivores would try and break the runt until what little spark he had in his eyes was gone.

They very nearly succeeded too.

At the time, Hibari found that he could care less. As long as the damage didn't extend to his precious Namimori he let it slide. He had better things to do then defend those that didn't even bother standing up for themselves.

One day, the herbivore came to school with a skip in his step (which was odd, considering Hibari had injured it not too long ago for the herbivore's tardiness) and on time. The spark had been replenished as well. This oddness only increased when Hibari had found three herbivores-the same ones who would constantly bully the little herbivore-running for their lives.

Tonfas in hand, Hibari investigated, only to turn up nothing for an entire week. It was also during this week that the herbivore-Tsunayoshi Sawada- had been steadily getting stronger and faster. It was not discernible to the untrained eye, however, Hibari was able to spot the obvious signs of fatigue and slight bruising that came from training everyday.

There was only one conclusion that the violent pre-teen could come up with at the time. The herbivore was being trained by a carnivore. Respecting the privacy of the carnivore's student and the ongoing training, Hibari opted for finding the carnivore without interrogating the little creature. Of course, this was very difficult to do, as he had practically given up his only lead. It wasn't until a month later that he came up with the brilliant idea of interrogating the three bullies. It wasn't long until he got a response out of them. Only their answer was really frustrating and practically useless in his search.

"A demon . . . ." the taller bully whispered before Hibari's tonfas could come down on his head, "A golden-eyed demon. I'm sorry Hibari-san, but I am more frightened of him then I am of you. Those eyes . . .he's killed before. I'd rather be beat up then killed." Of course the tonfa wielder tested this theory by sending him to the hospital.

Years passed and the only lead he had was still "golden eyes". Of course, no one reported back anyone holding this color of eyes and at the time, other things had taken his attention away from the supposed "golden-eyed demon".

It was only a few months ago that Hibari had noticed the herbivore's eyes dimming once again. He was lacking in his training, that much was obvious. Not only that but he didn't seem to recognize the people around him. He didn't flinch at the bullies like he used to, but he would walk past them with a confused expression marked on his brow. Hibari found that he didn't like it and so he watched the herbivore closely. The carnivorous baby interested him, but as he realized that he had no golden eyes the tonfa wielder became very disappointed. It had become obvious that the supposed demon had abandoned his student.

Eyes darkened at the thought, before Hibari took out his tonfas with a flourish. He would watch the herbivore. No creature, no matter how weak, deserved to be abandoned. With that thought, he set out to complete his nighttime rounds.


End file.
